Pretty Odd
by Confuzd Lives
Summary: Severus Snape has a little sister? The school is full of surprised murmurs as the girl is Sorted and then shocked upon learning the House she joins. Read to learn the younger Snape's antics and attempts to bring her friends and family together. slightlyAU
1. Grimm Faerytale: a Prologue of Sorts

Grimm Faerytale: a prologue of sorts (part one)

"The many turrets reach high into the sky and you feel as though, if you were at the top of one of them, you could catch a passing cloud. The entrance hall is cavernous with a great stairway the flows to ground level and is so elegantly carved it feels as though it is just waiting for some extravagant ball. Then there's the great hall! There are four never-ending tables lined up parallel to each other and at the far end of the room is the head table. The ceiling looks as though it is not there because you can see the sky just as it would look if there were no-"

_Crash._

The sound of shattering glass marred the story and caused the teller to pause. Two voices down the hall rose in volume as they fought. The young boy ran a hand through his frustratingly long greasy black hair and turned his coal black eyes back to his younger sister. He leaned against the backboard of the bed he and she were lounging on before returning to his tale of wonder.

"My first night under that enchanted ceiling the sky looked just like your eyes; it was the deepest blue so as to be nearly black and was flecked with millions of silver stars."

The young girl turned her attention back to her brother and smiled at the pretty speech. She tucked a strand of her stringy black hair behind an ear and rested her chin on her hands after shifting her weight to be more comfortable on her stomach.

"Tell me about the Sorting again," she requested eagerly. Not even a year from now she would be able to experience this fantastical place for herself-as long as she received her letter.

"There are four Houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. We Princes are Slytherins. You do not want to find yourself in Gryffindor, they are blood traitors and Mudbloods-"

"Isn't Lily a Muggle-born?'

"Yes, and she's in Gryffindor-"

"Well then, why is Gryffindor so horrid? I like Lily… and you do too," she finished in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut it. Mother would not be pleased if you were in Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"Because… because she wouldn't be. You should probably go back to your room."

"Probably."

They both looked towards the bedroom door as another crash echoed through the small house.

Moments later as they both lie in bed listening to the continued fight, they cast their minds to their magical castle.


	2. Introductions

POV (Tamwyn Snape)

Tamwyn Snape followed her fellow year mates down the middle of the Great Hall; the two girls she met on the train 'oh'-ed and 'ah'-ed over the enchanted ceiling and Tam found her own black gaze turned toward the starry sky. She smiled up at the clear night in excitement; Severus had said it was a sight to behold.

As they approached the dais she patted at her stringy, course black hair to make sure it hadn't escaped its intricate, though simple-looking, up-do and smoothed her robes. Her light make-up, used to contrast pleasantly with her sallow complexion, deep red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner, would have to do since she couldn't very well check her appearance as they walked.

Once to the dais, she and the other's shushed as the strict woman, McGonagall, placed a worn and patched hat upon a three legged stool.

While many of Tam's future classmates seemed utterly confused she smiled daringly. The Sorting Hat. Unlike so many of her friends' elder siblings, her brother had actually explained the Hat to her. She wasn't afraid in the least.

She was a bit worried she would be placed in Gryffindor. Though she didn't much care for the House rivalries her brother describe or, for that matter, what House she was placed in, her brother would be rather annoyed if she was, indeed, placed in Gryffindor.

At the base of the Hat a seam drew apart to reveal a gaping hole that acted as a mouth; it described the Houses and welcomed the students, new and old.

As McGonagall began reading off names, by alphabetical order of last, Tamwyn found herself grow fidgety with the looming prospect of disappointing Severus. She has just set her chin and determined that it didn't matter what he thought of the House she was placed it, it would be her House, when she heard her name called.

"Snape, Tamwyn."

After quickly stumbling to the stool, she slipped onto the seat and the professor placed the Hat upon her head. It slipped down over her eyes and the image she most doubtlessly made caused her to giggle.

_"Hm. Another Snape. Now where to place you? Much like your brother, loyal to the end, cunning and sly, and we cannot forget your ambition. You have much of that._

But you are also quite brave and adventurous with a great thirst for adrenaline. A belief in true joy of life also reveals itself to be quite strong.

You are most odd, young child. A Gryffindor's Heart and a Slytherin's Ambition.

Where would you be most suited for though? I see you both wish to please your brother and to stand up to him. I believe that both of these speak of a GRYFFINDOR! "

Tamwyn ducked down in a dramatic flinch at the abrupt yell in her ears, she had known it was coming but hadn't recognized the moment.

She found a place next to one of the two girls she had met earlier, the other was a Ravenclaw, and another girl who was friend with Girl Number One. She was informed that they would all get along fantastically.

It wasn't until after the wonder of the enchanted ceiling, the anticipation of the sorting, and the elation of joining her House that she finally sent her eyes in search of her brother.

Black met black as her eyes found his across the Hall. Though he did not look happy, he inclined his head to acknowledge her joy at being placed in her House. He would not hurt her by being unaccepting nor would he be thrilled that she had joined Gryffindor who feuded something horrid with Slytherin.

POV (Severus Snape)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus Snape blinked in shock as the Sorting Hat called out the House of his little sister. Gryffindor? Impossible. Princes were Slytherins through and through. They did not consort with the filth that mingled in _that_ House. Severus did not envy Tamwyn of the task of announcing what House she was Sorted into to their mother.

Severus watched Tamwyn as she moved from the dais. She seemed to float down the aisle toward the table that clapped and congratulated her entrance. He watched as Tam slipped into a seat next to a brown and - _green? _- haired girl that greeted her like an old friend. Tam replied warmly and turned her attention as directed to yet another girl, this one with short brown hair. As the girls started up a merry conversation Tam's eyes wandered from her new friends and found his. Sev pushed his disapproving thoughts from his mind and quickly arranged his face to his best passive look to send her a nod of approval. As of yet he did not know how he felt about his sister's placement so he wouldn't spoil her first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Honestly, he was happy she had friends, it was more than he could say for his self. Perhaps Gryffindor was the way to go.

Sev turned his attention back to the dais as he heard Slytherin called out by the Hat and as his House mates started up a round of applause. He brushed his nearly shoulder length black hair from his coal black eyes as he watched a young woman smile in acknowledgment of her welcome and pace down the aisle. It wasn't until she was standing beside him that he realized that there were only a few seats open, and naturally they surrounded him.

"Hi," the new Slytherin said as she seated herself beside him. Odd that. There were plenty of seats around him that she could have sat next to either of his neighbors or she could have sat in between with space between him and the neighbors. But she sat _next_ to him. "I'm Ryan Lee Song. Ry. What's your name?"

Typical question; simple enough answer; Severus drew a blank. "Uh." He was preoccupied by Ry's inky black velvet hair and endless black eyes. He was struck by how pretty she was and at the same time how much she reminded him of his sister.

"The Hall seemed a bit startled with the Sorting of that girl before me," Ry plowed on as though aware that Severus had lost his train of thought. "Any clue why?"

Finally Severus was able to collect his thoughts and chuckled. "You're quite outgoing."

"I've been told that," she replied with a warm smile.

"I'm Severus Snape-"

"Wait. Wasn't that girl a Snape?"

"Slow down," he said. She spoke like any other girl: fast. Their minds seemed to jump like the speed of light. "Tamwyn Snape's my sister."

Ry swiveled her head to gaze across the hall at Tamwyn then turned back, "Okay, I see the resemblance now. So, why did her Sorting seem to startle the hall a bit?"

"I guess it was the way I talked about her."

"What did you say about her," Ry asked in a vaguely suspicious voice. It was as though she thought he may have spoken ill of Tam. That thought made him feel a bit sick. He could never do anything slightly hurtful to Tam. He was simply unable to.

He shrugged. "Not much. Just that she was sure to be a Slytherin."

"Well, that's odd that the reaction would have been that strong," she said just as Professor Dumbledore stood up bringing a rapid silence to the hall.

"Yeah," he sighed as his eyes found his sister again She watched Dumbledore with innocent, hopeful eyes. "Odd." He knew very well it had nothing to do with his actions, but how the school perceived him. They had been just as surprised that the pretty, confident Tamwyn is the sister of the disliked, withdrawn Severus.

POV (Marauders)

"Snivelus has a sister?" James Potter asked aghast.

"Seems so, James," replied Sirius Black from across from James. "Not only that, but she must be less of a git than him – she was Sorted into Gryffindor."

"Snape is not a git," a third boy, Remus Lupin, replied to James's right.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," came the rather high-pitched voice of the final member of the group, Peter Pettigrew from next to Sirius. "He jinxed me on the train."

"You look fine to me, Pete," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well, Evans helped me-"

"Evans?" James had become quite enamored with Lily Evans, the girl whom the boys were now speaking of.

"Yeah. She cast the reversal spell and showed me how to do it for myself," Peter seemed rather proud of the fact that he had learned a new reversal spell.

"The point still remains," continued Sirius in an attempt to bring the conversation back to his original point, "Snivelus has a sister."

"She could be a cousin," Peter pointed out before shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Just because she shares the same last name, doesn't mean she's related," Remus added.

"Did you see her?" James asked. "She looks almost exactly like the slimy git."

The four boys leaned forward so that they could peer down the length of the table to catch a good look of the dark haired girl. She had the same sallow skin, the same hooked nose, the same dark grey eyes, and the same stringy black hair as Severus Snape.

"I wonder what she's like," Peter contemplated as the boys sat back in their seats.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," James said.

**A/N - So, I don't usually switch POVs like that - at least, not anymore. But this is an old fic of mine and I didn't really feel like messing with it. -shrugs- Let me know what you think of it though. :)**


End file.
